


The King of Swing

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2010s, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: WWE Legend The Iron Sheik challenges any current WWE Superstar to swing his Persian Clubs.





	The King of Swing

Setting: "Old School _Raw_ ," Madison Square Garden, New York, NY

Former [WWE World Heavyweight Champion](http://www.wrestling-titles.com/wwe/wwe-h.html%22), former [WWE World Tag Team Champion](http://www.wrestling-%0A%0Atitles.com/wwe/wwe-world-t.html) and Class of 2005 WWE Hall of Famer The Iron Sheik is in the ring with his famous Persian Clubs.

IRON SHEIK: Hello, all my vrestling fans! Everyone know that Iron Sheik greatest vrestling legend. I am here tonight to issue challenge to any current WWE Superstar to see if they can swing my Persian Clubs.

Cesaro's music plays and he walks down to the ring.

CESARO: From one great international athlete to another, I accept your challenge.

Sheik agrees, and he swings the Clubs 100 times.

SHEIK: Now, you show me and all these fans you can swing my Persian Clubs.

Cesaro picks up the clubs and swings them 105 times to the cheers of the crowd.

SHEIK: MR. CESARO! Sheiky is impressed. You are great international athlete.

Cesaro and Sheiky embrace and take their bows.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched an Iron Sheik-King Kong Bundy match from 1996 today with a long segment before the match being taken up by the Persian Clubs Challenge, and I thought that Cesaro would be one guy who could actually do it.


End file.
